You'll Be My Hero
by Cruel Angel's Love
Summary: They waited for months. Six long months, they waited for their hero. The famed People's Alchemist just can't leave well enough alone.
1. Chapter 1: A Memory

**You'll Be My Hero**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Rated T, because all my stories are rated T. AU, okay, people. The story starts off with my alternate ending to the series. Pssshh... I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but the idea just popped into my head. :P I hope it's okay. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE CHOPPY, BUT IT WAS MEANT TO BE. IT'S A MEMORY AND IT'S KIND OF A VAGUE MEMORY!!! JUST SO YA KNOW! OH, YEAH, NO FLAMES!!!!!! 2:48 AM when I wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, that's why I'm writing a fanfiction.

* * *

**

**Six years have passed since Edward retrieved Alphonse's body from the other side of the gate. Four years since Edward and Alphonse returned to their original home, Amestris. Edward and Alphonse Elric now live in Central in their own house, which Edward bought with his money from working with the State. Once again, Edward has joined the military, but this time he has advanced to the level of Lieutenant Colonel. Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric...**

_"Edward, are you going out on another mission?" Alphonse asked his brother as he saw Edward packing up his suitcase._

_"Yeah, that Bastard said it was important that he sends one of his best, so he decided to send me..." Edward gave Alphonse a sly grin and sighed. It just wasn't fun to make fun of the bastard anymore. _

_"...Brother... You should call Mustang such names... It's mean..."_

_"Ah, whatever. Just don't get into trouble while I'm gone, okay, Alphonse...?"_

_"I think I should be the one telling you not to get into trouble, Brother."_

_"Ah, shut up, Al. I'm going now. Take care of yourself. If you need anything, just call Mustang."_

_"Yes, Brother."_

_And with that, Edward walked out the front door and walked to the train station, where Brigadier General Roy Mustang was waiting to see him off. The sun was shining brightly on the two men as they glared at each other (their usual greeting). _

_"You know, Edward, you'll be gone for over a month this time."_

_"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad I couldn't tell Alphonse about anything."_

_"He'll be fine...as long as you return...alive..."_

_"I'll come back, Mustang! Who do you think you're talking to?"!_

_"Hah, how could I have forgotten?" Mustang rolled his eyes. "Just be careful, Edward, it's dangerous out there in Drachma... And I need you to come back... You cost me money when you get into trouble!"_

_Edward let out a low growl and glared at Roy again. Roy help out his hand, intending for Edward to shake it, only to have it knocked away by the little brat. They both were struck with a sense of deja vu and tried not to think about it anymore. _

_"Just be careful."_

_"I will."_

_Edward stepped onto the train, his luggage in hand and his cocky smile still on his face._


	2. Chapter 2: Time for a Drink

_I think it's time for a drink. _

_It's gonna be a long night. _

_Damn…_

* * *

"Colonel, sir, I have a call from Lieutenant Colonel Elric on line 1."

The Colonel, who had been slacking off at his work stared at the blonde haired secretary. He swallowed deeply and let his unlit cigarette fall from his mouth.

"F-from whom?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric, sir, the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

Colonel Havoc nearly knocked the phone off of the desk as he gripped it. "Go tell the

Fuhrer that Elric is calling."

"Yes, sir." The blonde haired secretary bounced her way off to the Fuhrer's office. Her ankle length dressing covering her entire, Hawkeye just wouldn't let the Fuhrer have his way.

"Edward, what the hell have you been up to? You've been gone six months, what happened?"

There was ragged breathing on the other end of the line and a wet cough. "Hey, Havoc, I'm sorry. I had a rough time out here… Xing wasn't as peaceful as I thought it would be."

"Was Ling not able to look out for you?"

A harsh laugh, "No, he was too busy looking out for his own life."

"Elric, what happened? Why didn't you come back yet?"

"I couldn't. _They _blocked off the borders to other countries."

"Why haven't we heard any of this? The military should have known this was happening."

"I'm not sure, Havoc… _They're _more secretive than the rest of Xing."

"The rest of Xing? _Elric_, how are 'they'?"

"They're a group of Xinganese (1) rebels. They're like the Xing version of the mafia. They've been causing troubling since before I got to Xing."

Havoc sighed and ran a calloused hand through his hair. "Fine, I want to hear more when you return… Where are you now?"

"At a train stop in Rizenbull. I'm on my way back to Central. I should be there in two days. I'm not going anywhere else tonight." Edward coughed and spit onto the ground.

"Very well, while you're there in Rizenbull, stop by a doctor; that's an awful cough."

Edward smiled and sighed, "I'll do that, sir."

"You should know that the Fuhrer has been told about your call."

"I guessed as much. I'll call back tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp. Tell the Fuhrer that."

"I will."

"Thank you. Well I-"

"Edward, once question."

"Shoot."

"Why would you ask to speak to me?"

"Because… I knew you wouldn't yell at me."

"Ah, smart move. Good-bye, Elric, you better call back. The Fuhrer will hold you to that time."

"I know, that bastard's just waiting for me to trip up even more. Good-bye, Havoc." A light chuckle and then the click of a phone being placed back on the hook. Havoc settled the phone back down as well and sighed heavily.

"Well, it looks like I've got a lot to tell the Fuhrer. _**Damn**_…"

Havoc made his way back to his office before coming out and heading to the Fuhrer's office. He was shaking his head all the way to the solid oak doors and dreaded grabbing onto the heavy brass knocker.

* * *

1) I know that the place is called Xing, but what do you call things and people that come from Xing?

2) Roy Mustang is the Fuhrer if you can't tell after Edward calls him a bastard.

3) Hawkeye fans, don't worry, she's coming soon. I love her, too.

4) Sorry it took so long to update, life was crazy the last six months. I'm so glad school is over! I'm sad that I won't get to dance for another week.

5) I plan to put a little quote or something at the beginning of each chapter.

6) I would appreciate reviews; they help me remember that I have a story posted. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

FLAMERS/FLAMES: Do Not Flame Me. If you flame me, I'll be a very pissy person. I'll hate you forever. I do not forgive.


	3. Chapter 3: Weight On My Shoulders

"_Take a load off Fanny _

_And you put the load right on me"_

…_**Great… like I need more weight on my shoulders…**_

* * *

_Great, Elric… Do you know the shit you've gotten me into now…? I gotta explain what happened…_ Colonel Jean Havoc grumbled to himself as he pulled out a cigarette. He decided to tempt Fate and recline in his straight-backed wooden chair. He just wished for it to fall over and crack his skull.

Havoc smirked at the idea. "Maybe I'd just get away with amnesia or a concussion and be excused from telling the Fuhrer about Edward."

A moment of silence, when Havoc thought he heard crickets chirping in his office.

"Dammit… Whoever said "it doesn't hurt to dream," was so lying," Havoc hissed.

Havoc sat up and stood up behind his desk. He rubbed his blonde shag of hair and removed his unlit cigarette from his lip and threw it in the trash. The tall blonde stretched a moment, listening to his joints crack with a look of disgust.

…_I'm getting __**old...**_

He walked to the door, still dreading the time he would have to speak to the Fuhrer. But, suddenly, a strange occurrence happened.

The door, the big wooden door, his door, flew open, with the force of a very angry Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye.

Havoc wasn't quite sure what to think.

He could be happy; he wouldn't have to deal with Mustang for awhile.

He could be scared shitless; it was an angry Hawkeye that came into his office.

He could even be pissed; the woman almost broke his door down.

Of course, Jean Havoc went with, scared shitless.

"Brigadier General," Havoc saluted her, "what brings you here?"

"Havoc, why the hell haven't you told anyone that Edward has been found?"

"W-w-well, ya see, what happened…" He stopped and thought of something different. "You know…" No, that wasn't right either. "I…" _THINK! THINK! THINK! AHA! _

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Brigadier General! It was just so shocking to hear from him. I wasn't sure what to do! I'm so sorry."

Havoc launched himself to the ground in front of Hawkeye's feet, trying to get a little bit of sympathy out of the woman.

"Havoc, get off the floor," Hawkeye said clearly, frowning. "The Fuhrer doesn't know yet, but someone needs to tell him. It's amazing he hasn't found out yet."

Havoc stood, shoulders slumped in defeat and **fear**. Mostly fear.

"Hey, Hawkeye, do you wanna do it? You know, Mustang likes you. He wouldn't yell at you."

Hawkeye smirked.

NEWS FLASH: HAWKEYE SMIRKED!!! SO NOT GOOD!!!

"He won't yell at me because he **fears **me."

Havoc's head hung low. "So, you broke him, too," he mumbled.

"What did you say, Colonel?"

"Nothing, General, forgive me."

"As I thought. Now, tell me, why don't you want to tell the Fuhrer that Edward is going to return?"

Havoc almost burst a blood vessel. "Hawkeye-Riza, have you not seen him when we just mention the kid? He goes off—ranting and raving."

"He does that occasionally."

"But Riza…," Havoc said exasperatedly. "Not like that."

"Explain."

"It's like he tries to convince himself that the kid's still alive. And then goes off, frothing and spitting nonsense at us--" Havoc stopped his explanation and frowned. "_Where _have _you_ been?"

"I try to ignore his stupidity."

"Ah. Well, anyway," Havoc took a moment to recover. "He starts blaming himself and saying that the kid died and he killed him. He went him of blah blah blah, you know, all that jazz."

He waited to look for her approval to go on. She nodded and he continued.

"After that, he just goes home, excusing himself from "Fuhrer work" and goes to drink. I mean, we can't stop him… He's the Fuhrer. He can fire us, so we let him, but we still keep an eye him. …Can't let him drink himself to death, right?"

Havoc smiled, hoping Hawkeye wouldn't should him.

He almost pissed his pants in relief when Riza smiled back at him. _Oh, good Lord… _he sighed mentally.

Havoc was so sure his brain was going to just splatter against the wall any second now by the overload of surprises. Or by Hawkeye's gun. Either way, he was just waiting for it. Almost wanting it. Colonel Jean Havoc just wanted a way out of the foul shit Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric had placed on his shoulders.

It was at that thought that Havoc turned around and slammed his hand again his hard oak desk repeatedly, praying he would pass out soon.

"Jean, I'll tell Roy, just tell me whatever Edward told you."

_Ah… So easy… So happy… I think I'm going to cry… So happy._

Hawkeye smiled and covered her mouth to hide the giggle that desperately wanted to come out after hearing Havoc whispered that he was happy and was going to cry as little tears filled his eyes.

Havoc realized right then that he had said it all out loud.

"Still… So happy. I'd rather have this embarrassment."

* * *

**AN:** This is my funny, torture Havoc chapter. Torture in a good way, it builds character. I don't know why, but I felt the need to add Havoc in another chapter. This Havoc is funny and it's fun to dig into his thoughts. Oh, and about the random parts that in the middle: I'm bored, and I thought it would look cool, also, while I was editing, I was listening to Escape (Pina Colada Song) by Captain Jack.

And just so you know, I was listening to The Weight (Take a Load off Fanny) by Bob Dylan while writing this chapter.

I'm so SORRY, **HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite!!!! **I was sick for a good part of the week with a fever, so I wasn't really up to doing anything other than sleeping. So, I'm sorry your chapter is so late.

To my other faithful reviewers: **I LOVE YOU!!! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!!!! MWAH!!!**

**YES I LIKE PINA COLADAS AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN! **


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Take Your Hand

_**Together** we stand.  
I'll be by your side.  
You know I'll take your **hand**.

* * *

_

(For time's sake, let's say it is 12:30PM.)

And so we find Fuhrer Roy Mustang merely "resting" his eyes at his desk. He was so very tired, trying to find out where that little ball of insubordination, otherwise known as the FullMetal Alchemist, had gone. He hadn't gotten word from the Elric for six months and the man was getting tired of being left in the dark.

"Dammit, Edward… You were supposed to be back by now," Roy whispered under his breath. The Fuhrer opened his eyes and allowed a gentle frown to cross his still young face.

There is a knock at his door. _Hark, who goes there?_

"Fuhrer, sir?"

Mustang jumped and grabbed a pen and some paperwork. "I'm working, Hawkeye, I'm working!"

"Sir, calm down. I'm not here to harass you. I have news for you."

Roy's eyebrows lifted. "Good news?"

"It could be."

"Well, don't hold it back. Tell me," the Fuhrer ordered.

"Elric called, sir."

"And…he calls everyday. He wants to know where his brother is."

"Not Alphonse… _Edward_." The name felt sour and painful on her lips.

Riza knew that Roy was shocked when she saw him drop his pen on his desk and his eyes open wide. His lips moved like a fish out of water and he sputtered.

Finally, his lips and voice worked together to form a single word, a single name, "_Ed…_" And the word was painful for him as well. It was then that all of the Fuhrer's composure and annoyingly calm demeanor collapsed in front of Riza's eyes. Roy's sharp, black eyes dulled and they rolled back into his head, leaving white in their place. The Fuhrer's head slumped back and his so strong body went limp, a sigh whispering between his lips as he lost consciousness.

"Roy!" Hawkeye screamed in shock. She ran to her beloved Fuhrer's side and shook his shoulder, reaching for the phone as she did so. It seemed that so far, everyone had taken the news of Edward still being alive better than they had all expected. Well, perhaps Riza would have been happier if Roy had yelled like she thought he would instead of fainting.

Forever the one in charge, Riza Hawkeye called down to Colonel Jean Havoc's office to inform him of the Fuhrer's loss of consciousness and to send an ambulance. Brigadier Riza Hawkeye was not happy. She was quite frustrated with the fact that Roy Mustang, proud _Fuhrer_ of Amestris had fainted because he heard that Edward Elric had called. He didn't even get to talk to the young man.

_Such a weak man. You and Jean both. _"I don't know why I put up with you two." Somewhere down the hall, Jean Havoc sneezed and frowned. He could have sworn someone said his name. He rubbed his nose and continued to walk to the Fuhrer's office to help Riza.

* * *

Only a few hours later, Roy Mustang woke up in a white room in Central Hospital. Mustang was so confused, he didn't remember anything that had happened and no one was around save for a young, mousy nurse. The nurse smiled at him and then jumped.

"Oh, my, Fuhrer! You're awake! How are you feeling--?" The young, nervous woman babbled on and on, asking question after question that Mustang easily ignored as he tried recall the day. He came to a blank when the nurse left and ran off to retrieve Riza.

The Brigadier General came in the room and smiled at Roy.

"R-Riza?"

"It's okay, Roy. You just fainted."

"I guessed that, but what happened? Why am I here?"

"Sir…you don't remember? Really?"

"Of course not."

"Roy…, please stay calm, but…it's Edward…"

Roy's eyes bulged and he nearly fainted again, but kept his calm. "What-what? Is he okay? He's alive, right? Did someone find him? Oh, gods, he died, didn't he? It's my fault… Godammit!"

_Hmm… This is new. I don't usually listen to his rants…_

"Roy, stop it! Edward's alive. He called Headquarters today and said he would call you back at 8:00AM."

Roy smiled and sighed. He sank into the covers again and relaxed his body. "Thank goodness." Roy looked at her for a minute between a stupid grin appeared on his face, not wanting her to see it, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Good," he breathed. "Very good… Where is he now?"

"Rizenbull. He'll be there all night, but he should be here in Central in two days. He said that he would call in the morning at eight o'clock."

"Ah, and I suppose he'll want to talk to me, then?"

"Of course…"

"Perhaps you should try and get some real sleep before he calls. I'll wake you up in two hours, at six o'clock. You can go home, then and wait for Edward to call."

"Alright, that's fine." Roy didn't look at her and decided to turn his head towards the window to watch a bird.

"I'll see you later, sir." Riza turned her back to walk out of the door, but she was stopped.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you…for telling me."

* * *

AN: Okay, you guys, finally, I'm updating. It's been while, hasn't it? Please review and I'm sorry all my chapters are so short, but this is the longest one so far. Haha, still so short. 

Quote at the beginning from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. I thought it would be cute for Roy's weak moment while he's with Riza.

For the next chapter's quote I want to use something from "This is God" by Phil Vassar. I feel so proud...I'm actually planning out this story! Lol. Anyway, I love all my readers and my faithful reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5: This Is God

_Hey, this is God,_

_May I please have your attention?_

_There's a need for intervention…

* * *

_

_BR-R-RING! BR-R-RING!_

Roy had been at headquarters for almost two hours. Riza took him back to the military building knowing Edward would call there and not Mustang's home.

_BR-R-RING! BR-R-RING!_

And the phone was still ringing. Roy was too afraid (no, not afraid)—too anxious to answer the phone.

"Fuhrer's office. Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye speaking."

Edward chuckled on the other line. "It's good to hear your voice again, Brigadier General Hawkeye, but I really need to speak to Mustang." His voice took on a serious tone, "I have important news on my mission to Xing."

"Of course, Edward," Riza said before handing the phone to the Fuhrer.

Fuhrer Mustang hesitantly took the phone from Riza and sighed.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Hello, Fuhrer. I hope these six months have gone well for you."

"I wish they had, Elric, but it seems, with you gone, we've been under more stress than normal."

"Ah, I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble, Fuhrer. When I come back-I-um-hm-I'll make it up to you."

Mustang chuckled, "Of course you will, Elric."

"But we should get down to business."

"We can't talk over phone lines, Elric. They could be tapped."

The other line was silent for a moment before Edward coughed harshly and wetly into the open air. Roy heard it loud and clear, so the young Lieutenant Colonel couldn't have been covering his mouth.

"Fullmetal, are you okay?" The Fuhrer attempted to mask his concern for the young man.

Edward hacked once more before spitting and clearing his throat. He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, sir. Don't worry."

"Good; now, when will you be back at Headquarters?"

"I should be there tomorrow. I'll be leaving for my training in about twenty minutes."

"I look forward to meeting with you, Edw-Elric."

The Fuhrer could almost hear the smirk in Edward's voice, "Of course, sir." It was apparent that the Elric had known Mustang for far too long; he had stolen the man's trademark smirk.

"Take care, Elric."

"Yes, sir. Be careful, Fuhrer. Tell the Brigadier General to take care as well for me, please, sir."

"Hm, goodbye." And with that, not wanting to hear Elric say goodbye again, Mustang hung up the phone. Mustang leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Hawkeye," he whispered.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why does he cause so much stress in my life? He's making my hair turn gray," the Fuhrer pouted.

Riza held back a snicker as Roy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's because you care about him, sir?"

"No, that couldn't be it. I don't worry about his brother this much."

"His brother didn't almost die a month before he left. And his brother doesn't cough over the phone like he's about to fling out his heart and lungs."

Roy groaned and lifted his head. "Please, don't say that, Riza… I-"

"It's alright, sir," Riza interjected. "You don't want to hear that right now, but eventually, you'll have to see him and talk to him face to face."

"I know. I know." Roy shook his head. "And Brigadier General, what are you doing-ordering the Fuhrer of your country around?"

"I think I'm taking care of a dear friend, who I promised to take care of long ago."

Roy chuckled as he leaned his head back and uncrossed his arms, so that his arms hung limply at his sides. He was just tired, that was all. "You were always so smart, weren't you, Riza?"

"Hah, sir, I think you're delirious. You should go home and rest now that you've talked to Edward. There's no real reason you should stay here. You've finished your paperwork."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm amazed, actually. You've never been this proficient since…since…never, actually."

Roy frowned at her. "I must be going crazy. You're making jokes. Maybe you shot me in the head already and I'm in heaven…"

Riza cuffed him in the back of the head with her head. "Stupid man. Go home." Riza picked up the phone and smiled. "Havoc, get a car around for the Fuhrer."

"Did he pass out _again_?"

"No. I just want him to go home."

"Ah, that's good. You had me worried."

Riza's smile never dropped.

"I'll get the car myself."

"Thank you, Havoc," and she hung up the phone.

"_Thank you_," Roy whispered as he looked up to the ceiling. "_I want him to return home safely_."

Roy smiled and closed his eyes, knowing that Riza had heard him and was probably staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Lieutenant?" _Let's go back._

"Colonel?" _I'm come with you._

"He'll be okay, right?"

"Of course, sir. Of course."

_And let us slip back into the old world…_

_Let us go back to simpler times…_

_Let us be happy back in the times of our youth…_

_Don't let it rain again…_

_I hate the rain…_

_I'm useless in the rain…

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm done, you guys!!! I like the last 10 lines the most. Anyway, tell me what you guys think, please. Thank you so much for the reviews that this fanfiction has already gotten. Thanks reviewers, you encourage me to write more. ___

_PS: I'm sorry if this was a rambling chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I think they just rambled._


	6. Chapter 6: End of the World

_It's the end of the world as we know it._

* * *

Hours had passed since Roy had talked to Edward and now the Fuhrer, with his entourage, stood, waiting for the next train to come in. It was safe to say that the Fuhrer was "as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." The man was absolutely buzzing with anxiety as he saw the smoke from the train coming closer and hearing the whistle blow louder and louder.

Roy groaned and looked to his right to see Hawkeye. "Why can't it move faster? We've been waiting all day," the Fuhrer shouted.

The crowd of civilians around him stared in wide-eyed amusement as their Fuhrer cursed the train.

He sulked for a few more seconds before Hawkeye cleared her throat and frowned at the Fuhrer. "You are being immature. The Lieutenant Colonel is getting off the train now. Do you want to go and meet him or wait for him to come?"

Roy stood in silence for a moment before moving towards the train. Hawkeye ruffled and quickly directed the small group to follow the Fuhrer.

"Lieutenant Colonel! I see you have returned!"

Edward turned around, snapping his neck to face the boisterous that had assaulted his eardrums. He was swiftly lifted in the air by what looked like a beast-like fairy with a blond curl of hair on top of a bald head. _Armstrong_

The now (sickly) thin, golden-haired man struggled for breath as the constrictor squeezed him, holding him in a (deathly) loving embrace. "Colonel Armstrong, please, put me down. I can't breathe," he wheezed.

"Alex, please. I would like it if you didn't kill him," the Fuhrer whispered to the tall man with a smile.

"Of course. I just missed him so much! And we were all so worried!"

For a moment, Edward looked embarrassed, but he quickly did away with his blush and held his head up.

"I'm glad to be back, Fuhrer. Thank you for coming to pick me up."

"It's nothing, Lieutenant Colonel." And then, slipping close to Edward's ear, he whispered, "I need to talk to you later. You don't look well. I'll let you rest first."

Edward closed his eyes, and seemed to wobble a bit before smiling. "Thank you," he whispered back.

Roy Mustang leaned back and patted the young man on the shoulder, feeling the bones underneath the thick military uniform. Edward opened his eyes in time to see the Fuhrer nod to Armstrong and was rudely lifted into the air again, this time with gentle care. The Fuhrer straightened his body with military precision before barking orders. "Brigadier General, I believe it is time we leave. Colonel, get the car ready. Breda, take Elric's bags and follow Havoc."

"Yes, sir," Havoc said as he saluted before running off to the car. Now the group of Armstrong, Hawkeye, Mustang, and Elric, slowly walked to the car. When Hawkeye deemed it fit to speak without civilians hearing, she leaned towards Edward and thumped him on the forehead. "You weren't taking care of yourself in Xing. You're lucky we're not going to dump you off at the hospital. We were all worried," her face looked sincere and concern was etched into her face.

"I'm sorry, but there were problems. I suppose I'm not up to fighting condition, yet," Edward said with a smirk. He coughed, but it was light, far different from the ones they heard on the phone.

Armstrong held the man tighter, as if he were afraid to let go. Edward squirmed a bit before sighing. "I can walk, really. Armstrong, you can put me down."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but the Fuhrer instructed me to carry you if you looked weak. He doesn't want you wasting more energy than you need to."

"Why don't you carry him? He's the all-important Fuhrer Mustang.

"I have a simple answer for that," Roy said, "I don't sound like I'm _dying_ over the phone." Roy's face was hard and he looked angry.

Edward sighed as he relaxed himself completely in the arms of Armstrong. "I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to worry you all… I just," he coughed, this time stronger, "I just wanted to prove that I wasn't useless…"

_I ain't going down._

* * *

I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO MY READERS: I totally messed up Roy and Edward's characters. I'M SO SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!! I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you and for the previous chapter. I was so scared of introducing Roy to Edward again. I've put off updating for long enough. By golly, I read the last chapter and I was ashamed. Obviously, I didn't read over it before I submitted it. Good grief. Anyway, I'll go back at a later time and fix all the mistakes

Oh, and for anyone who is reading "Just a Dream," thank you. I love it; it's my baby. I plan on updating it more.

() I once had a substitute who said that all the time and I thought I'd use it. I'll have more quotes from him later.

As always, love you reviewers and please continue to give me feedback.

No flaming. Smiley face.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I do not own Shania Twain's song, "I Ain't Going Down," "This Is God," by someone I don't remember (last chapter), and whatever song that "It's the end of the world as we know it," is in.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Hallelujah

_You get me every time._

_-Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap_

* * *

"Ah, Fullmetal, it's good that you are still small; I don't think we could fit you in here with everyone else otherwise." The Fuhrer smirked at his little joke, but dropped it as soon as he realized that the blond sitting beside wasn't going to respond.

"Bastard Fuhrer," Edward murmured almost to himself into Roy's shoulder. "I wish you wouldn't make fun of me all the time…I'm so tired. Can't you just leave me alone for now?" Edward sounded exhausted and heaved a tired sigh that made even Roy's bones ache.

"Of course, Edward, but just stay awake a little longer," the Fuhrer's tone was gentle and worried, but he did well to mask his concern with his usual casual tone. "I want to take you to a doctor before we take you home. You're ill and I want to make sure you don't just curl up and die next to me from something that could have been helped." The Fuhrer's voice was still gentle, but it now held a joking tone to lighten up the mood.

Edward's head shook violently and Roy thought the boy-_man_ (he's a _man_ now) would give himself whiplash with the speed. The younger man flashed his eyes up at the Fuhrer. "I thought you said you weren't going to drop me off at the hospital!" His breath quickened raggedly and his eyes were wide and bright.

"We're not. It's just a check-up. Calm down before you hurt yourself. You're weak enough as it is; I'd hate it if you passed out… You would hate it if you passed out because then we would have to dump you at the hospital."

Edward slumped back onto the Fuhrer's shoulder and sighed. "Okay, but…" He trailed off and Roy thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

"No," he said after a few seconds of silence.

Then there was another pregnant pause before Roy spoke up. "What were you going to say?"

There was a deep breath and a gentle cough. "Tell Havoc to drive faster. I don't feel so hot." A groan and another sigh before silence.

"I'm driving as fast I can," the newly-appointed Colonel hissed from the driver's seat. "Don't rush me, brat."

Ed let out a gasping laugh and shuddered against Roy. "Don't make me laugh…hurts."

Havoc smiled into the rear-view mirror and then looked back to the road, his concentration almost tangible. "Can do."

Armstrong cleared his throat and sighed from the passenger seat. "I feel so out of place when I'm not included."

Roy could feel Edward smile against his shoulder and felt himself smile as well. "Ah, Armstrong, you could just put yourself into the conversation."

"But then I would feel like I was a bother."

There was a chuckle against Roy's shoulder and a snort came from the other side of Edward. Hawkeye sat at the young man's side looking like the bodyguard she had always been and the "mother" she had become over the past few years to both of the Elrics.

"Colonel Armstrong, I must ask you to stop your whining. You are acting like a child."

Armstrong quickly shut his mouth and relaxed into his seat in the front. Hawkeye smiled and looked to her side at Edward. Edward felt her eyes on him and looked towards her.

"Is something wrong," he asked gently.

She stared at him for a few moments before looking away towards the window. "I was worried about you," she said as she tracked the buildings and the road outside the window. "You should have called before now."

"'m sorry," Ed mumbled, still watching her. "I'll do better next time," he said as his human hand slowly made its way to her hand. He grabbed it and squeezed as she turned around to face him again. They both sighed and then looked away.

* * *

After being examined by the doctor Edward promptly collapsed on the examination table.

"He should be okay, Fuhrer. He just needs a few days of rest and proper nutrition," the doctor had calmly told Roy, assuring him the young blond unconscious on the table would be fine. And Roy was more than happy to allow the young man to rest. The Fuhrer dismissed Armstrong, Breda, and Havoc soon after the examination was over. Armstrong had nearly been carried out by Havoc and Breda for he had refused to the leave the weak blond's side. And Armstrong's leaving was the exact reason the great and powerful Fuhrer of Amestris, Roy Mustang was left with carrying Edward out of the hospital, carefully cradling the small body like a newborn babe.

_All hail the mighty Fuhrer of Amestris and the Hero of the People… _Roy let out a mental snort at the though.

As soon as Roy was away from the hospital he relaxed and slumped in his uniform. "Riza, would you mind driving? I'd like to sit in the back and keep an eye on him."

"Of course, and then I'll drive you back to Headquarters and have you get back to work."

"What? Riza, you can't be serious! I've been planning to sleep the rest of the day away."

"I know. I was only joking with you. I'm not that cold-hearted, Roy."

"Riza, don't do that to me. I never know when you're being truthful-your face never changes; it would make a good poker face. By the way, do you play poker?"

Riza glared before getting into the car and left Roy struggling to get the door open with an armful of Edward Elric.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Turned into a simple "bag" boy. _Roy shifted Edward onto his shoulder before throwing open the military issue car door.

"You could have helped me. I wasn't even being mean or lazy," Roy murmured.

"I know," Riza said before letting herself go a little and laughed. "You should be grateful that I've lightened up in the past few years."

"Oh, believe me, I am. Everyone is, but…"

"But what, sir?" Riza's eyes sharpened like a hawk's and eyed Roy through the rear-view mirror.

"You still won't hesitate to shoot at us."

"Good boy."

It was amazing how the woman had so much control over the mighty Fuhrer of Amestris to this day. It really wasn't fair if they all thought about it. The roles should be switched; Roy had always held a higher rank than her, yet Riza was always the one on top of things with all the power in her trigger-happy fingers.

The dark haired man was about to say more before there was movement in his arms and he realized that he hadn't put Edward down or closed the car door. "Ah, good grief," he groused before pulling the door shut. "Why didn't you tell me the door was open?"

"I thought you had a reason for doing so. Did you not?"

"No, I'd just forgotten." Roy sighed as he buckled himself in and adjusted Edward in his lap. _It'll be okay if we sit like this for a little longer. It's okay as long as he doesn't wake up._

Mustang sighed and watched Edward snuggle into his chest like an infant.

_Only like this at your weakest. What did you get yourself into?_

Roy leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, wishing for simpler times to come back. But really, had there ever been a time in which their lives were simple. His life hadn't even been simple before he met the Elric brothers. It was just that after he met them, life had become a little bit harder. Would it ever stop for them?

Could they all just stop and take a rest…just for a time.

Roy grimaced as a bony shoulder bored into his stomach and hissed when the assailant didn't let up. He looked down at Edward and gently moved him out of his stomach. The man was _skinny_. Not just in shape like Edward had always been; he was deathly skinny, perhaps frail would be a better choice. Roy poked the face that now had little to no fat on it at all. The cheeks were gaunt and pale; Roy swore that the man was almost grey. Roy sighed as Ed's eyes twitched before opening, revealing two very tired golden eyes. There was a whimper before the face turned to the back of the passenger's seat and Edward hacked and gasped with all his might.

Edward's throat burned and his eyes watered as he continued to cough, barely able to get in a labored breath between the coughs and splutters. His heart skipped beats as his lungs rebelled against him, thinking that the air around was made of nothing but noxious gas and poisons.

"Edward!" Roy yelled his name and rubbed at his back, attempting to get Edward to breathe easier.

Can we all find a place to rest our weary heads and sleep for awhile?

Edward's body shook with the effort of controlling the coughs and he eventually settled his body, wheezing and gasping for a minute before being able to take in steady breaths again. He sighed as he looked back up at Roy and was frozen when saw the look on the man's face.

Roy was pale and shaking. His eyes wide with fear and concern for the eldest Elric brother. The man's lips quivered as he struggled to find his words and recover the use of his mouth. He couldn't move his lips, but his hands whipped to Edward's face and held it. An index finger ran across Edward's bottom lip before pulling away and revealing a wet, red substance. Edward was almost as pale as Roy was when he saw the blood on the older man's fingertips.

"Hawkeye, get back to the hospital!" There was really no need to tell her because the woman, forever the military personnel she was, was already headed back to the building.

Edward felt detached from his body and wondered why he felt so numb. It was a strange feeling, like none he had ever felt before.

_When my body wants to go  
tell me will my mind and soul  
live on and on forever?_

He couldn't feel Roy's desperate hands slapping at his face. Nor did he hear the booming voice of the Fuhrer as he yelled for Edward to keep him damn eyes open and stay awake.

It was odd; he had never heard Roy curse at him before. Perhaps he wasn't in the car where he thought he was. Maybe this was a totally different place…back in Xing…with Envy…the homunculi…the chimera…monstrosities…

_Am I on another level  
a learning vessel of several  
lessons to make me cleverer?_

Edward's eyes closed as Roy screamed and beg for Riza to drive faster because he was sure the boy was going to die. He was sure there wasn't much time because his eyes were closing and he wasn't breathing the way he should and the coughs had started again.

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And The Holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

* * *

Thank you, Ryu Sabakuno for telling me to update this story-I'd almost forgotten about it from the lack of reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was going to wait for my beta to finish with it, but she's busy with life. I tried my best with editing.

Please, please, please review. And thank you, thank you, and thank you, to everyone who still reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the songs used by Imogen Heap: Hallelujah, Sweet Religion, and Goodnight and Go. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter.

I'm going to go back and edit the previous chapters because I have noticed several grammatical errors. :- Arrggg!


	8. Chapter 8: Live On and On Forever

_When my body wants to go_

_Tell my mind and soul_

_Live on and on forever._

_-Sweet Religion by Imogen Heap_

_

* * *

  
_

The heart monitor beside the bed beat a constant rhythm in Roy's ears; the gentle sound gave him a little hope. At least, the blond youth was still alive and breathing, but not without obvious difficulty. His fragile chest stuttered out breaths from underneath the crisp, white blankets as he wheezed in the precious oxygen from the mask covering his face.

Roy couldn't bring himself to watch the tiny chest struggling for air much longer and looked away, up to a face whose golden eyes were shut underneath loosely closed lids. A small frown graced the young face, made old by his time in Xing and his years of hardship after his mother's death.

_'You're so broken… Why don't you just leave the military and rest…'_

"Just take a rest, for everyone's sake, Edward," Roy whispered to the empty room. "Please…"

But, Roy always knew that Edward wouldn't listen to him. He had suggested that Edward leave the military right after they retrieved Alphonse's body. Edward had declined the offer and stayed. And then, when Roy was promoted to Fuhrer, he had tried to get Edward to work a desk job at Central Headquarters, but Edward had thrown a fit, nearly blowing up the building in his rage. It had taken Roy days to convince the boy that he didn't think he was too weak to work anymore.

The Fuhrer closed his eyes and sighed, remembering when he had been sitting in this position. Edward had recently retrieved Alphonse's body and had nearly died in the process. The two brothers had traveled all the way back to his homeland to perform the transmutation. He'd heard from the Rockbells that a pale and emaciated Alphonse had carried Edward to their doorstep and dropped fainted on the porch. Apparently, Edward had been covered in blood from his missing auto-mail limbs and from his mouth, where it was dribbling down onto his chin. The Elric brothers had been weak when Roy was finally able to make it out to the countryside to see them. It had taken nearly a month for him to get out, but Edward was still unconscious and the Rockbells had discovered that the young boy was missing some of his internal organs, obviously a side-effect from the human transmutation.

A cough disturbed Roy from his thoughts. He looked up to see Edward twisting within the covers; he let out a small gasp and groaned, before attempting roll onto his side. Roy leapt up and put a gentle hand to Edward's chest to keep him flat on his back.

"Please, Edward, rest. You'll be fine. Just keep breathing."

Edward relaxed in the bed and Roy slipped his hand from the boy's chest to Edward's flesh hand; clutching at the tiny wrist trapped within his hold. The throbbing of his pulse steadied Roy's panic and he found himself relaxing into the chair next to Edward's bed. And just as he looked as if he was melting into the chair; a knock sounded at the door, signaling Roy that visiting hours were over. He knew he was had to leave; he'd pleaded with the same nurse the day before and she hadn't allowed the Fuhrer. She said, in her strict nurse voice, "It is of the utmost importance that the patient gets his rest, Fuhrer, sir. The boy is terribly sick; do you really want to compromise his health?"!

Roy had grumbled, but agreed with the nurse and left. But now that the Edward was awake, there was no reason to send the Fuhrer away. Edward could have important information on his health and as his commanding officer; Roy had the right to be there.

"Sir, it's time for you to leave."

"Nurse, he-"

"C-can he s-stay," the broken voice stuttered out beside the Fuhrer.

"Wh- Well, dear, you're still very weak. I think you should get more rest; doctor's orders, you know."

"Please," the one word held so much. Edward was begging; begging someone he barely knew to let the _bastard_ stay with him.

There nurse's face seemed to crumble and she stuttered before nodding. "He can stay for twenty more minutes, but then he _must _leave." She turned to the Fuhrer and frowned. "Don't excite him. Try and let him rest, please."

The Fuhrer smiled before nodding. "Of course."

The nurse left in a flurry of papers that she held in a folder and a scowl plastered on her face.

Once the door closed, Roy turned to Edward and smiled.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"L-like shit... It hurts..."

The Fuhrer stiffened and started to stand. "I'll get the doctor. Why didn't you say that while the nurse was in here?"

"...She...she wouldn't have let you stay... I didn't want to be alone." Edward coughed harshly and sighed, letting his eyes open and roll to where Roy was standing.

"I wouldn't found a way to stay, now, stay put. I'm getting the doctor."

Edward frowned and starting to speak, but Roy was out of the door because he could get the first word out. He groaned and closed his again. When the doctor and Roy returned, it would be fine. The doctor would figure out what was wrong and fix him.

* * *

Short, but I'm pretty happy with it. I finally have a beta! Yay, and thank you so much Sammie, my wonderful beta!!


	9. Chapter 9: Interlude

A Brief Interlude

or

Lots of Jean Havoc Love

(doesn't have anything to do with the plot of the story)

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do,_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_Gravity - Sara Bareilles_

_

* * *

_

When he was young he always wondered what those 'cancer sticks' tasted like when he saw the adults walking down the streets with them. It was only childhood curiosity, really it was.

And it was only teenage curiosity that led him to try them before he even entered the military. He doesn't remember the day he experimented with his first cigarette clearly (no, no, his mind is too muddled and old for that). What he does remember is very nearly choking on the noxious fumes and the smoke billowing from the tip. It had been awful, but he just had to try it again--just to see if it wouldn't be so bad the second time around.

If there were such a thing as adult curiosity, he would say that it was the reason why he continued to smoke those disgusting things. He couldn't stop, he knew that for sure. All of the Colonel's company, at some point in time, had tried to get him to quit. Even the pint-sized squirt who seemed to not even care about anyone in the military. Hawkeye had even threatened him at gun point to stop smoking--he still didn't stop. He supposed he would keep smoking until he ended up in a ditch somewhere with a bullet between the eyes, fighting for his country. At least, that's how he hoped he went...it would be nice to do something honorable at least once in his life. A man can dream, can't he?

Old man curiosity would be what kept him smoking on his death bed.

...he wouldn't wonder how he got there, though, because he always knew curiosity killed the cat...

* * *

AN: What do you think?

It's not plot related, but I wanted to write something and I wanted to keep people interested in the story and I know most people like Havoc (I'm really hoping you do). Sorry I haven't updated in forever. You guys will get a longer explanation once my beta and I finish checking over chapter 9, which has been written. I didn't get this beta'd, but I hope it's still okay. I checked over it, but it's 6 in the morning...

Yay, Havoc!


	10. Chapter 10: Miles to Babylon

_An apple a day sends the doctor away._

_Apple in the morning doctor's warning_

_Roast apple at night starves the doctor outright_

_Eat an apple going to bed knock the doctor in the head_

_Three each day, seven days a week_

_Ruddy apple, ruddy cheek_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ha…c, go…doc…"

"…, sir…"

The excited, muffled beeping beside his head became more frantic.

"…ward, …hear me? It's…open your eyes…"

His hearing was getting better, but that didn't help his current confusion. He was missing the name and _where_ in the hellwas he?

He shifted and _everything_ hurt. He wanted to cry; he wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out. His body was too weak to do _anything_.

"Mmggghhh…"

Who could be groaning? He was the one in pain! A whimper and he realized that the painful keening was coming from him.

"Come now, Edward, open your eyes. I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon."

_Who?_ Edward's brow furrowed at the thought.

A rough hand touched his forehead briefly before pulling away. Ed's brow relaxed before pale eyelids revealed golden irises.

The face above Edward's was pale with worry and Mustang's forehead showed unfamiliar frown lines. It couldn't be Mustang; Mustang never worried, but who else had those slanted black eyes and midnight hair?

"…Bastard…?" came the whispered question.

Mustang's frown lines deepened as he leaned over Edward further. The Fuhrer had never heard Edward sound so weak or unsure of himself; Roy wondered if Edward was having trouble with his eyesight.

"It's me… I'm right here."

Edward squinted and wrinkled his nose. "I see," his voice cracked, "move back a little. You're making me cross-eyed."

Mustang smirked-that's the Edward everyone knew.

"Are you feeling better? I think you were having a nightmare…"

"'m fine… You know, you…you shouldn't worry so much. It doesn't suit you."

Mustang chuckled a bit. "Of course. I'll try not to worry so much in the future as long as you stop sticking yourself in the hospital."

"That's not fair and you know it, Fuhrer Bastard."

Said Fuhrer shrugged and smirked. "Equivalent Exchange," he said while raising his hands in innocent surrender.

"I promise you nothing—" The blond looked as if he was about to say more, but a horrid cough stifled anymore attempts at speaking. Mustang's frown returned as he rushed to the table for some water and a wet cloth. He was beginning to wonder where Havoc had gone to find the doctor-it was taking them quite a bit of time to return. A choking cough disrupted Roy from his frustrated musings on where Havoc and the doctor were and he gently began wiping at Edward's forehead and cheeks with washcloth and rubbing Edward's flesh shoulder with his free hand. The coughing had taken both of Edward's hands from Roy's comforting hold that he had been holding since Edward had woken (The Fuhrer assumed Edward hadn't noticed).

The coughing eventually died down and Edward was left gasping for air and spittle covered hands…spittle covered hands that neither of the men in the room wanted to believe were tinted red. Roy quickly wiped away any traces of the fit from Edward's hands and mouth as Edward struggled to regain his breath.

"That's it!" Roy declared as he stood straight up and scowled. "I'm going to get your doctor myself! This is ridiculous!"

Edward's watery eyes stared at him and pinned him to the spot as if he was _telling_ the Fuhrer to stay. Edward shook his head and closed his eyes. "_…stay…_"

The Fuhrer clenched his hands into fists until they were bloodless and moved back towards the bed and sat down in the chair conveniently placed for visitors. "Rest, then. I'll be here when you wake up."

Edward nodded with eyes still closed and it was then that Roy noticed the uneven beeping of the heart monitor. He regretted telling the younger man to rest and the beeps faltered more and more, but he couldn't push himself to wake him or stand from his seat to find the doctor that the man desperately needed.

"S-sir! I found him!" Havoc stood gasping in the doorway with a feeble old man dressed in a white coat behind him.

Roy was about speak, perhaps—his body seemed to be failing him just like Edward's heart was when the beeping became a long monotone squeal. The old doctor rushed toward his patient and Havoc ran down the hall and immediately came back with four nurses who ushered the Fuhrer and Havoc out of the room.

The Fuhrer was pushed into a chair by Havoc and his silence spoke volumes to everyone in the waiting room.

_There was something horribly wrong with the People's Alchemist—the Hero of the People… If he falls, who will save the world?_

_

* * *

  
_

_There's a young boy with golden hair tied in a braid standing atop a mountain with a shining suit of armor standing beside him. His hair whips about his tan face and hides his radiant golden eyes from the view of the world. He's strong and the pride and glory of the small town he hailed from… He's a dreamer and he's dreaming of how to reach his brother's body._

_He's a man now and he stands alone on top of the hill. He's watching a boy run around the valley with his friends and the creatures he always loved. _

_He's still young, but he has nothing more to do with his life now that he's accomplished his goal and lived—he never expected to live after returning his brother's body. All he can think about was back when he was just a kid…_

* * *

_When he was young, long before their father abandoned the family, he was happy. A normal boy with a normal family with nothing to tear them apart. They would go on trips to the market and the fields near their home. _

"_Mama, how much farther? I'm tired."_

"_Not fair, dear. Do you want Papa to carry you?"_

"_Nu-uh, I can walk."_

_The mother and father smiled at each other and the boy was suddenly lifted into the air. _

"_Whoosh! Now you're a bird and you can fly!" The father held his son high in the air and spun him before bringing him back down to his chest to hug his beloved eldest son. The boy giggled and looked to his brother in his mother's arms. _

"_Al, don't you want to fly?"_

"_No."_

"_Aw, why not?"_

"…_Don' like bein so high…"_

_The older brother frowned, and then smiled. "I'll fly for you!"_

"'_Kay, Big Bwuder." _

_

* * *

  
_

He was dying; he was sure of it. That's why it was black all around and there was nothing to feel and his heart wasn't beating and he wasn't breathing. True death, he assumed this was, much better than all the near death experiences he'd had.

"Edward…" He shivered. That voice shouldn't be here-that person shouldn't want to speak to him.

"It's okay, Edward. You've worked hard… You're very tired, aren't you?" Someone touched his cheek and it wasn't so dark anymore. Suddenly he was on his back and the sun was shining down on him.

Something was cradling him and hands were running through his hair. He whimpered and the voice was back. Sweet, melodic, and it pulled him into unconsciousness.

"Edward, sweetie, as much as I'd love to have you back; people still need you. You're not done yet."

Edward's eyes shot open at the words and he looked up into his mother's gentle green eyes.

"I'm tired. Can't I sleep?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I told you… You're not done. And won't Alphonse miss you if you leave now?"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine… How do I get back?"

"Stand up and walk up the hill. If you can get to the top of the hill, then you can go home."

"We're in the valley?"

"Yes," his mother answered before slipping away from him. His eyes opened and he stood, facing away from her. "You'll be here when I come back, won't you?"

"Of course."

"And then we can wait for Alphonse and everyone else here?"

"Yes," and the smile was in her voice. She knew who he wanted to wait for.

"'Kay. I'm going now," he said as he started his way up the mountain.

"I'll see you," she whispered and then she was gone as Edward climbed. _I'm coming…_

_**How many miles to Babylon?**_

_**Three score and ten.**_

_**Can I get there by candlelight?**_

_**Aye, and back again. **_

_**If your feet are nimble and light,**_

_**You'll get there by candlelight.**_

* * *

"Fuhrer, sir, Mr. Elric is stable… You can go see him if you wish to."

As the most powerful man in Amestris turned his eyes onto the doctor, the doctor squirmed away. "I would like to speak with you later, Doctor. I want to know why it took so long for my Colonel to find you."

The man spluttered, but no words came from his mouth until after the Fuhrer brushed by him. "Yes, sir," he answered in a groan.

"Hey, Edward, today's been a rough day for you, hasn't it?" The Fuhrer pet Edward's head before lowering himself into a seat. "I'm sorry; I should have gotten you to quit the military once you got your brother's body back. I had Havoc call him this morning. He should be in Central by tomorrow morning. I'll go to the train station to pick him up personally." The Fuhrer snorted. "Why am I telling you this now? You can't even hear me…" The Fuhrer let out a near hysterical chuckle that sounded wet with barely restrained tears. "Please, wake up."

There was a knock on the door and Roy turned to face Hawkeye. "How's he doing?"

"The doctor said he was stable, but he hasn't woken up yet." The Fuhrer let out a shaky breath before continuing. "He was doing better, Riza, but then he started coughing and I told him to go sleep and then everything went wrong… I thought he was gone… I'd thought we'd lost him, Riza…"

Riza came closer and dropped her strong façade just as Roy had. "He'll wake up, he's stronger than that," she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Hmph, I hope you're right, Hawkeye. Mustang straightened his back and cleared his face of any traces of the worry he held deep within his chest. "Stay with him. I need to speak to his doctor for a few minutes. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Please alert me if anything changes."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Fuhrer Mustang swept out of the room, fully intent on giving Edward's doctor a piece of his mind.

"Fuhrer, sir, I'm terribly sorry, but I was on my break and you have to understand that I was up all night and I was sleeping in the break room."

The Fuhrer stood straight-backed in the office of the doctor. "I do understand that you were tired, but it seems that you decided to hide… It was far too hard for the Colonel to find you earlier."

"S-s-sir… I would never purposefully evade your call or t-t-the call of my patients. Please, forgive me. It won't happen again."

"You're right; it won't happen again. The Head of the Hospital will be speaking to you soon. He is not happy that the Hero of the People almost lost his life because his physician could not be found.

The doctor hung his head in shame and sighed. "Sir, please tell the boy I am sorry. I wish his recovery well…"

The Fuhrer nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't very happy with what he'd done, but it had to be done. Edward, the _People's Alchemist_ for God's sake, had almost lost his life. The Fuhrer relaxed against the wall next to the office and sighed.

"Sir? Are you alright," a passing nurse asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," he said, bringing his hands up to his face and running them through his hair.

"I'm sure we could get a cot to put in Mr. Elric's room for you, sir."

"That's not necessary. I believe I'll be going home for the day, but you could ask the young woman who is visiting him now if she would like the cot. I believe she'll be staying the night."

"Yes, sir." The nurse went down the hallway towards Edward's room and the Fuhrer followed. He would say goodbye to Riza and Edward before he left. As Roy entered the room the nurse was leaving, on her way to retrieve a cot.

"Any change?"

"No, but be patient. How did your meeting go?"

"He'll be leaving soon…"

"Ah, well, perhaps they'll find someone more competent."

"Hopefully. I see you're spending the night…"

"Yes."

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'm confident that he'll wake up during the night and I don't want him to be alone."

Roy smiled. "With that blonde hair of yours and those strange eyes, the nurses will probably think you're his mother… You'd like that, though, wouldn't you?"

Riza turned to look at Roy. "I love him as a son, I will not lie, but I would like it if you didn't make fun of me for it. You consider him your son, too."

Roy smiled and walked over to the blonds. He ruffled Edward's hair and placed his forehead against Edward's. "Wake up soon. We're all waiting for you to open your eyes, kiddo. Heaven can't have you yet."

Roy lifted his head and put a hand on Riza's shoulder before squeezing.

"Try to get some sleep, have them call me if he gets worse or wakes up. I'll be back in the morning if there are no calls."

"Alright. Good night, Roy."

"Good night, Riza." Roy turned and left the room. It would be a long night.

* * *

_BRRRRIIING BRRRIIING! BRRIIIING BRRRIIING! _

"Who in God's name could be calling at such an unearthly hour," Roy seethed before gasping and grabbing for the phone in the dark room. _Of course something went wrong at the hospital… Edward can't get a break!_

"Hello?"

"Fuhrer, sir, the General told me to inform you if there were any changes in Mr. Elric's condition. He's awake at the moment, but he hasn't started speaking yet."

Roy put a hand to his hand and smiled. _Thank God_. "Thank you, Miss. I'll be there in twenty minutes. By the way, what time is it?"

"Three o'clock in the morning, sir."

"Thank you. Good bye, then."

A hand on her shoulder startled Riza as she sat at Edward's bedside, tightly gripping his flesh hand.

"Riza… How's he doing? The nurse told me he was awake."

"He was. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness since the nurse called. I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long!!! How long has it been-a year or more?!**_

_**It's been a horribly busy year and few months, please forgive me! **_

_**I didn't have a beta for this chapter; she's leading the very busy life as well… :( Eventually, I'm going to go back and fix the mistakes in the earlier chapters—they're really bothering me now. :( **_

_**This chapter was inspired by Godchild (an amazing manga). It incorporates nursery rhymes into each chapter, and it totally got me hooked. **_

_**As always, thank you all for reading and I hope you review. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Angel

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Tears of an Angel—RyanDan

* * *

Their angel was falling.

He was plummeting to the ground too fast, far too fast for them to catch up and keep him safe. But someone would catch him, wouldn't they?

If he fell—

If their angel fell—

If Edward fell, what would happen? Not only to them, but also to the people of Amestris? Edward was the shining beacon of the country. He was the Hero of the People, who would watch out for the little people if he left?

Perhaps it would hurt less if they had a way of helping him, but there was nothing that anyone could do. Edward had lost too much in getting his brother's body back and now he was leaving them all behind.

* * *

Riza and Roy stayed by Edward's side for the rest of the morning and well into the day; being Fuhrer and having a gun-wielding maniac (mostly the maniac) meant he didn't really have to listen to the hospital's rules on visiting hours. Edward continued with his lapses in consciousness until almost noon, when he finally flicked open his eyes and kept them open for more than his usual minute. His golden eyes rolled about the blindingly white room before finally settling on the two blurry figures seated beside him. An unfamiliar sea of blonde rolled down the shoulders of a feminine form dressed in unfamiliar white. The figure, unrecognizable at first, was eventually identified as Hawkeye when Riza's sharp, red eyes frightened him when he thought a dangerous bird was watching him. Seated beside the now clearly feminine and ununiformed Brigadier General was a sloppily dressed black-haired gentleman with a streak of white running through midnight tresses.

_Ah, Mustang's here too… He looks old even without a real face. What the hell's wrong with my eyes?_

"Edward, can you hear me?" He couldn't see lips yet, but the voice sounded like a woman's—must be Hawkeye.

The young man attempted to speak, but all that came from his throat was a gurgle and a low keening noise after the attempt to speak hurt his throat.

There was rustling and the dark-haired figured moved out of Edward's line of sight for a moment before returning with something cold and wet that he slipped between the younger man's lips. "Here, ice flakes, they'll help soothe your throat a bit. Don't try to talk, just blink once for yes and twice for no."

Edward blinked once to let the man know he understood and also to answer Hawkeye's question from before.

"Do you feel any pain, Edward?" Mustang's lips were starting to come into focus and Edward could tell they were moving. He blinked twice; he was almost numb and that was nice, even with the hazy vision and mild confusion. He wanted to speak and ask questions.

_Damn, I should have had Al teach me sign language._

"Ah, that's good," said Mustang.

"Do you need anything?" Hawkeye, of course, the forever helpful and efficient woman.

One blink.

"More ice?" That was Mustang. Edward had a bad feeling that this would turn into a guessing game.

Two blinks.

"The doctor?"

Two blinks and a glare.

"Growth hormones?"

Just a glare.

"Your girlfriend?"

Two blinks and a confused face.

"Alphonse?"

A pause with a thoughtful look and two blinks.

"Then I don't know what you want, Fullmetal."

Edward made his best attempt at a sigh and mimed writing something. Mustang looked confused for a moment before nodding in understanding. Hawkeye, too, nodded and rummaged through the bedside table and found a notepad and a pen that was lying on the table. She quickly gave him his tools and smiled when he brushed her and squeezed her fingers a bit before taking the notebook. Edward smiled back before sloppily writing a message in the notebook and holding it out for them to see.

_What happened to me?_

* * *

_A/N: Eh, not really a cliffhanger, I just got tired of writing this chapter and wanted to continue the rest in chapter 12. So, I was reading the whole story so I could write another chapter and realized that this chapter was a huge failure…you know why? I'd already written in a previous chapter that Havoc or someone had already informed Alphonse of his brother's return. On the upside, this revised version is longer. My creative juices are flowing. I hope someone still reads this… So, I rewrote it and gave you this. I'm hoping to pop out chapter 12 soon as well._

_I'm not a review whore, but they do make me happy and it lets me know if my original readers are still reading. Thanks guys for anyone who's either reading this for the first time or continuing to read. :)_


	12. Chapter 12: He Doesn't Wear Any Wings

_Got an angel,_

_She doesn't wear any wings,_

_She wears a heart that can melt my own,_

_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

_Angel~ Jack Johnson_

* * *

"What's the last thing you remember, Fullmetal?"

More sloppy scribbling was scrawled across the paper and then: _in the car, it hurt_

"Hm, it's good that you remember that far. You started coughing up blood and then you fainted on us. What is going on, Fullmetal?"

_Time's running out. _Edward's next note read.

"I don't understand, Fullmetal." Mustang's face was concerned, yet angry at the same time. "Your Teacher lived for a very long time with the same condition."

_Gave more._ _Gate HATES me._

"More organs or something else?"

_Something else._

"What _else_, Fullmetal?" Mustang was getting annoyed very quickly. The concern that had been on his face just moments ago had disappeared, only to be replaced with rage.

_Time._

"What do you mean, Edward?" Wonderful Hawkeye, interrupting before Mustang could yell.

_Time to live_.

Mustang stared at the younger man in shock for a moment before his face turned red with anger (perhaps fear), then to purple, and back to red.

And then there was an explosion of motion that no one had been expecting. As fast as a blink of an eye, Mustang snatched Edward from his hospital bed and had him dangling in the air beside it.

"YOU GAVE WHAT?" Mustang screamed before breathing heavily and glaring at Edward. "You're joking, aren't you? This isn't the time to play games, Fullmetal. You're dying, what—"

The Fuhrer's rant was cut short by the look Edward had focused on him.

"I'm not," Edward mouthed, frowning. "Put me down."

The Fuhrer, surprisingly, lowered his young subordinate back onto his hospital bed gently and covered him with his sheet.

"Explain, Edward," was all the man said before sitting back in his chair.

The pen and paper were handed back to Edward and he continued to scribble his messy messages to his visitors.

_I was dying already. Was sick. Gave up my time._

"Ed… What? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come to me?"

Edward stayed silent and pointedly ignored Roy's gaze by staring out the window before Roy rudely gripped his face and demanded eye contact.

"Edward… Please, don't shut us out now," Roy whispered. "I need you to talk to me."

"I didn't want to worry you," Edward whispered, even softer. "I didn't want…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't want to be useless."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it was so very short! In case you didn't already notice, I revised chapter 11 to fix a terrible mistake. So, I'm terribly sorry for these horrible waits and short chapters. But hey, you're getting at least two in one year! I probably shouldn't be so happy about that, but it's a struggle. _


End file.
